


Who Are You (In The Dark?)

by gigisgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluffy Hurt/Comfort, M/M, title from in the dark- camilla cabello, tw anxiety, tw kinda panic attack?, tw nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoode/pseuds/gigisgoode
Summary: Her stomach’s in her mouth; she can feel the thump of her heart right in the soles of her Louboutins and the hot stage lighting does nothing to calm the intense burn of anxiety flaring up her skin as she waits.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé, Denali/Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Who Are You (In The Dark?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya babs! Sorry I've been a while- I'm busy with college & gonna be moving house next week so updates might be a little slower! I'm still working on the next chapter for It's Nice To Love, so don't worry, that's not been forgotten about, but I saw this prompt on ArtificialQueens and decided to run with it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please read TW's before reading, and as always likes and comments make my day x

_Her chest heaves as the lipsync comes to an end. She’s done all she can, pulled out every death dip and split and twist she could muster, but as Mik pulls her by the hand into a hug, she knows her fate’s already been sealed._

_Her stomach’s in her mouth; she can feel the thump of her heart right in the soles of her Louboutins and the hot stage lighting does nothing to calm the intense burn of anxiety flaring up her skin as she waits. Waits, and waits some more. The moments feel eternal, but when she hears Ru clear his throat, she can see the decision written in ink just from the look in his eyes._

_‘Gottmik. Shantay you stay.’_

_The floor falls from underneath her, and if it wasn’t for Mik’s unassumingly strong arms circled around her waist as she says her I love you’s, she’s sure she’d be the first drag queen to faint on the main stage of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Her gaze is firmly set on her sparkly shoes, and when Mik gives her a kiss on the cheek and lets go of her to join the remaining queens, she considers pulling a Ginny Lemon and just leaving the stage now before the pitying goodbye quote she’s about to get from Ru. A decision, which_ _Ros_ _é_ _would most definitely have gone through with, if her feet would move from their current position. Left slightly behind right, but they’d both been cemented to the stage. She can’t move._

_‘_ _Rosé_ _, my dear. Your journey here may be over, but the whole world’s waiting for a taste. Keep sparkling. Now, sashay away.’_

_She’d have laughed at the pun if she’d even heard what was said. She’s completely frozen in place. She’s not sure if she’s crying, but just knows she can’t feel anything but the incessant burn of stomach acid rising in her throat as the disappointment of what’s just happened sinks in. There’s voices, maybe Michelle, but the buzzing in her ears disguises everything that’s being said to her. Her eyes blur to the point of danger, and she’s starting to freak out, and oh shit is that her making that noise? The hyperventilation’s starting to go to her head and someone’s trying to get her sitting down but she can’t move, she just can’t-_

/

Despite being three rooms over, Denali had heard Rosé’s pained whimpers from the moment they started. From the conversation in the workroom this morning, she knew that Rosé was having bad dreams, but this was the first time she was hearing those dreams in reality. She hoped, perhaps selfishly, that Rosé would be able to calm herself and just get through the night until Denali could hold her in the morning, because she was not trying to get kicked out of this competition for what the staff would think was a late night hookup. However, after almost an hour of listening to her lover whine and thrash about, the thought that she might get caught by a crew member was nowhere near the top of her priority list as she made her plan to get to Rosé.

A surprisingly graceful jump onto LaLa’s balcony, aided by the curtains draped over the French doors, sneaking through the adjoining room LaLa shared with Olivia, before accidentally running into a very happy looking Kandy coming from the direction of Joey’s room, until _finally_ she was at the foot of Rosé’s bed. Her struggle was clear to see, and Denali couldn’t stop the overwhelming urge to comfort Rosé.

‘Rosé, can you hear me my love?’ Denali whispered, a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying her best not to spook the already hypersensitive queen.

‘I really need you to wake up for me now baby.’

Denali continued calling her girlfriend’s name, attempting to control the panic that began to settle deep within her chest as minutes passed with no response from the girl who was now sweating profusely, hands clawing at the neck of her shirt.

‘Come on Rosie, I’ve got you, I’m here.’

Denali’s voice managed to break through the nightmare just as she was considering dragging Rosé into the bathroom and under a cold shower stream. Her tremors quietened, the covers calming as Rosé’s knees fell from where she’d been curled into herself, holding them up to her chest. She was still.

Denali would’ve been easily forgiven for thinking Rosé hadn’t even woken up; that the nightmare was over and the ease of Denali’s voice sent her straight back off into a peaceful slumber. She began to make her way out of Rosé’s room, before she heard a faint sniffle and paused, seeing that Rosé was now sitting up in her bed and sobbing quietly into her hands. Immediately, Denali rushed back over to her and sat at the foot of the bed, bringing Rosé into her arms.

‘Shush, baby, you’re okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe.’

Rosé all but lunged herself at Denali, craving the safety and comfort she felt in the arms of the other. She shook as haphazard breaths intertwined with the occasional high-pitched hiccup knocked at the walls of her chest, begging for stability and rhythm.

Neither of the queens know how long they sat there for- Rosé curled into Denali’s chest, tucked under the blanket that had been wrapped around her as the adrenaline pulsing through her began to slow and left her shivering. Denali just rocked her gently, side to side, offering comforting phrases whenever it sounded like Rosé’s breathing may take off again, until the older queen was back to herself again.

Rosé looked up, hazel orbs meeting the chocolate glaze of the others, for the first time since Denali had been there.

‘How- how did you know?’ she whispered, voice croaking with rawness, the after effects of her screams and whimpers.

‘I just knew, baby.’

The sentiment was supposed to be sweet, comforting, but when Denali looked back up, Rosé seemed dangerously close to tears again and _shit_ that is not what she wanted.

‘Oh no, no baby!’ Denali empathised, bringing Rosé back to her chest after passing her the half-drunk bottle of water from the bedside table.

‘I heard you tossing and turning from my room, my love, but no one else did, I promise’, Denali calmed, immediately adding the last part as she saw Rosé’s eyes widen with worry that she’d disturbed all of the other queens,

‘I’m so sorry.’

Denali felt her heart physically aching as she saw how Rosé was looking at herself with utter disgust and disappointment.

‘Rosie,’ she started, Denali’s tone changing to prove how serious she was. ‘You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It was just a nightmare. No one got hurt; you didn’t do anything wrong or bad. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.’

Rosé was picking at the skin around her fingernails, trying not to let Denali see the tears brimming in her eyes.

‘I’ve let you down.’

Denali’s eyes narrowed, forehead creased and Rosé almost felt scared, until she was tackled down onto the bed and wrapped up by her lover.

‘You need to stop, baby. There’s not a single thing in this world that you could do that would let me down. Except, you know a murder or something but that’s not the point.’

Rosé let out a genuine, real, hearty laugh and Denali’s entire body flared with love for the queen underneath her.

‘I don’t know what you dreamt about, and I’m sure it was really scary. But it’s not real, okay? You’re right here, safe and well, and I’m here with you. Everything’s good baby.’

Their eyes met and Rosé’s tears had dried. Denali pulled the duvet over both of them, moving around until she was behind Rosé, letting her feel held and comforted. The hand on Rosé’s back never stopped stroking, and when she found the courage to tell Denali about her dream; she was held just that little bit tighter, as they easily fell asleep intertwined.


End file.
